Transcript:Troubles on Yoshi's Island
< Troubles on Yoshi's Island Sonic's Nightmare (Opening Credits on a black background. Fade into Mobius, covered with dark storm clouds. Pan down to show Sonic and Mecha Sonic. Zoom in on Mecha Sonic.) SONIC: Mecha Sonic...what have you done? MECHA SONIC: Don't be so surprised Sonic. I only carried out what I was originally programmed to do. Except my method was far more efficient. SONIC: Blast you Mecha Sonic!!! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!!! MECHA SONIC: Yet you didn't. You underestimated me. And now you're paying the price. You are the only one that stands between me and ultimate power. Now give me the last Chaos Emerald. Otherwise I will destroy you. SONIC: You want me to give the last Chaos Emerald to YOU??? OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!! MECHA SONIC: That can be arranged... (Mecha Sonic teleports and attacks Sonic over and over before slamming him into the ground. The last Chaos Emerald rolls over to Mecha Sonic's feet. Sonic jumps of the ground, weakened by Mecha Sonic's attacks.) (The seven Chaos Emeralds begin to circle Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic bursts with energy.) MECHA SONIC: Finally at long last, I have all seven Chaos Emeralds!!! Now begins the invincible empire of Master Mecha Sonic!!!!! (Energy expands to form a dome around Mecha Sonic. White silhouette of Metallix can be seen in the middle.) MECHA SONIC: Hah Hah Hah!!! Now nothing in this universe can stop me!!! Farewell...Sonic the Hedgehog!!!! (Mecha Sonic fires a giant blue energy beam at Sonic. Scene changes to show Sonic standing in shock.) E. Gadd's Second Invention (Sonic awakens in Mario's bed, frightened by his nightmare) SONIC: 'Huh???.......Oh.....it was just a dream...But how did I end up back at Mario's house? '(Loud noise can be heard below) SHADOW: 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!! (Camera shift to Shadow, Peach, Mario and Luigi) '''PEACH: '''Now Shadow. Please be reasonable. I'm only trying to help bandage those wounds. '''SHADOW: '''I already told you, I don't need your help. Now just back off!!! '''SONIC: '''Hey Shadow, what are ya whining about this time? ''(Sonic comes downstairs and joins the others.) Geez. No wonder you don't have any friends, if you keep turning on them like that. 'PEACH: '''Oh Sonic. You're finally awake. How are you feeling? '(Shadow kicks Sonic off screen) SHADOW: 'Don't you DARE lecture me Sonic!!! My reputation of being the Ultimate Life Form is in ruin after I was knocked unconscious by those stupid Koopas!!!! '''SONIC: ' (Runs back in front of Shadow.) Hey!!! Who cares about your rep...Wait a second? You mean we lost against the Koopa bros??? 'PEACH: '''Sadly yes. All of you were knocked out by their special attack and they got away with the Chaos Emerald. Mario was the only one who was conscious and had to carry all of you back here from the Koopa fields. '''SONIC: '''Maaann...I guess their special attack was a lot more powerful than we thought... '''SHADOW: '''Idiot!!! It wasn't the Koopa bros. power that beat us. It was that Chaos Emerald!!! Those creeps cheated us out of our victory. And for that I will make them pay!!! The next time I see those pathetic turtles, I'm gonna kick their... '''E. GADD: '''My, my. Such fighting talk. ''(Professor E. Gadd enters) 'PEACH: '''Oh, hello again Professor Gadd. '''E. GADD: '''Hello again everybody. I trust you were successful in catching those Emerald thieves? '''SONIC: '''Sadly, we didn't. The Koopa Bros got away with it. '''E. GADD: '''Oh, so it was the Koopa bros that stole the Emerald? What sneaky Devils. But, no worries. All you need to do is use my handy Emerald Radar to track them down. ''(Mario freaks out.) 'E. GADD: '''Oh.............. They stole the Radar as well? ''(Mario nods.) 'SONIC: '''WHAT????!!!!! You lost the radar????? '''E. GADD: '''Hee hee. No need to panic. I'm always losing my inventions. So, I built this just in case. ''(E. Gadd pulls another Radar out of his pocket.) '''SONIC: '''Nice one Prof. You made a spare radar for us. '''E. GADD: '''Uhmmm.....Actually.....No. This is my other invention I invented after I built after the Radar. It's called the "GBC ChaosEgaddularRadulatorfinderlocatorrator!!!" '''SONIC: '''The GBC ChaosEjugular.... Ejaggerator..... Eeewhatsitcalledthingynaboblarator..... '''SONIC: Umm. I'm sorry prof. But can we have that last part in English please? SHADOW: He means it's a radar to find the radar. SONIC: A Radar Radar? SONIC: Uhmm. With all due respect prof. But wouldn't it have been easier if you just built another Emerald radar instead? E. GADD: 'Now that you mention it........ Yes... It probably would have...... ''(Everyone except Shadow collapses.) 'E. GADD: '''But, regardless. It will still help you all to track down those fiendish Koopa Bros. '''SHADOW: '''Well hurry up and find them then! We're just spinning our wheels here! '''E. GADD: '''Ahem, yes. Quite right..... Mario, wanna do the honors? '''MARIO: ' (nods) Okie Dokie! (Fade to white. Camera changes to Mario holding the Radar Radar.) 'E. GADD: '''Now, lemme see... from this location, the radar is located 240 miles south. ''(Fade to white. Camera changes back to everyone in Peach's castle.) 'E. GADD: '''And if I enter the results in my personal DS pocket computer..... That means the Koopa Bros. are on Yoshi's Island! ''(Camera shifts to Yoshi in bed, whose eyes open up) 'SONIC: '''Yoshi's Island? I'm willing to bet they found another Chaos Emerald. '''E. GADD: '''Yes, I'd say that's a plausible theory. ''(Camera shifts back to everyone else.) 'SONIC: '''Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get moving!!! ''(Sonic dashes forward.) 'E. GADD: '''WAIT!!!! How do you plan on getting to Yoshi's island on foot It's located right in the middle of Cheep Cheep Ocean. '''SONIC: '''Ummm......... Yeah. Good question. Especially considering I can't swim. '''E. GADD: '''Not to worry. We can get there easily if we ride on my new Poltergust. ''(Luigi speaks Italian to Professor E. Gadd.) '''E. GADD: '''Yes Luigi. It's perfectly safe. After all, I'm the one who'll be driving. '''SONIC: '''You're coming with us Professor? '''E. GADD: '''Of course. It's been a while since I last visited the island. It will also be a good opportunity to catch up on my research. '''SHADOW: '''Yeah yeah, very nice. Now, can we get going? '''E. GADD *Ahem* Yes of course. This way please gentlemen. (Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Professor E. Gadd walk off screen.) PEACH: ' Luigi! ''(Luigi falls on his face. Peach walks over to him.) 'PEACH: '''Luigi before you go, I have something for you. It will help you in a pinch. ''(Luigi holds up a Life Mushroom.) 'PEACH: '''I just wish there was more I could do. Please take care of yourselves. '''LUIGI: ' Thank you! 'MARIO: ' (off screen) Luigi! Hurry up already! (Luigi walks outside to join everyone on E. Gadd's Poltergust.) 'E. GADD: '''Is everybody ready? Then let's get going! ''(Poltergust goes in reverse and crashes into the building.) 'E. GADD: '''Oops! Hee hee..... Had the silly thing in reverse. ''(Poltergust flies off to the right, with Luigi holding on by a rope.) (Camera shifts inside to Yoshi's bed, where Yoshi is absent from.) 'PEACH: '''Okay Yoshi. Are you feeling any better? ''(Walks over to bed.) Yoshi? (Looks left and right.) Where did he go? (Screen fades to black.) The Ambush (Camera opens on map setting. Miniature sprites are shown of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and E. Gadd. Luigi falls into the ocean as the sprites walk toward Yoshi's Island. Mario jumps over and pulls him out.) (Camera changes to show Yoshi's Island. Shift to show heroes land in a wooded area.) 'E. GADD: '''We're here boys. Welcome to Yoshi's Island. And we got here perfectly safe. '''SONIC: '''We sure did. I dunno if you can say the same about Luigi though... ''(Pan right to show Luigi on the ground with an enlarged stomach. Mario jumps on his stomach and Luigi sprays water out of his mouth.) 'LUIGI: '''Mama Mia '''MARIO: ' (Gives a thumbs up.) Hee hee! 'E. GADD: '''Nonsense. Luigi’s just fine '''SONIC: '''I guess I’ll take you word for it... '''E. GADD: '''Now then. Let’s not dawdle. Let’s go and find those uncouth Koopa bros. Yes? ''(turns to look at Mario) Mario. The radar radar, if you please? (Luigi sits up and notices something) 'LUIGI: ' Mario! (Mario walks over. Luigi points at the Purple Chaos Emerald. Zoom in on the Chaos Emerald.) 'E. GADD: '''Well, I’ll be…..A Chaos Emerald! What amazing luck. '''SONIC: '''That’s for sure. I’m surprised the Koopa bros didn’t get it first, even with radar... '''E. GADD: '''Perhaps those miscreants couldn’t figure out how to use it. Hee hee. Anyways. Finders Keepers ''(Walks to the Emerald.) 'SHADOW: '''Sonic... Something’s not right here... '''SONIC: '''Huh? What's wrong Shadow? '''SHADOW: '''Can you feel that?...... '''SONIC: '''Feel what? I don’t know what you talking about? I can’t feel a thing... '''SHADOW: '''Exactly. I possess the innate ability to sense a Chaos Emerald's power from long distances. Yet that emerald is barely 100 yards away and I can't sense anything... '''SONIC: '''Seriously? Then that can only mean.... ''(Whooshing sound is heard of screen.) 'E. GADD: '''GADZOOKS!!!! ''(Shift camera to show E. Gadd stuck in a net.) Ummm...A little help here would suffice... (Luigi laughs. Sonic runs over to the fake Emerald.) 'SONIC: '''Don't worry Professor. We'll get you down. '''SHADOW: '''Hah! I knew it! This Chaos Emerald is a fake! '''SONIC: '''A fake? But who go around leaving fake emeralds in the middle of nowhere? ''(A Yoshi appears from the left. Everyone turns to look at the Yoshi.) 'SONIC: '''Hey look! It's Yoshi! But I thought he was back at Mario's house recovering. Hey Yoshi! What are you doing all the way out here? ''(Yoshi pulls out a spear) 'SHADOW: '''Something tells me that isn't the Yoshi we know. ''(Other Yoshis appear. A giant blue Yoshi named Thunderfoot also appears.) 'SONIC: '''WHOAH! That Yoshi is gigantic! I think its safe to say the natives aren't happy about us being here. '''SHADOW: '''So...Does anyone have any bright ideas? '''SONIC: '''Maybe one of us should try to communicate with them? ''(Mario speaks Italian to one of the Yoshis, but gets stabbed by the spear.) 'SONIC: '''Well, that could have gone better... Yoshi Battle ''(Zoom in on Shadow.) 'SHADOW: '''Hmmph. I guess if you want something done, You have to do it yourself…. ''(Shadow throws the Emerald into the air and kicks it at one of the Yoshis. Shadow teleports to the Yoshi and continues to attack him, eventually throwing him into a wall.) 'SONIC: '''SHADOW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!! ''(Thunderfoot looks toward them.) Uh oh.....Not good.... (Luigi and Sonic run off screen to avoid spears. Mario flips over a Yoshi to dodge an attack then, kicks his spear into the air, using it as weapon for himself. He twirls the spear around and attacks another Yoshi.) (Thunderfoot points left, and several Yoshis run off in that direction.) (Sonic charges into a spin dash, and Luigi hits him into enemies with his hammer. After the last hit, Sonic charges up again and knocks down a group of Yoshis similar to bowling pins. Mario continues to fight with his spear and dodges the Yoshis' attacks. He sticks the end of the spear into the ground and swings around on it, attacking many Yoshis. He jumps off the spear and punches one Yoshi off screen, who lands at the feet of Thunderfoot. Thunderfoot jumps in front of Mario and knocks him backwards. Mario sits up with Thunderfoot's spear in his face.) 'SONIC: '''No! Mario's in trouble! ''(A Yoshi attacks Sonic and sends him off screen. Camera shifts to a Yoshi who has captured Luigi with his tongue.) 'LUIGI: '''Mario! ''(Yoshi swallows Luigi) 'SHADOW: '(Chuckles) Amateurs... 'MARIO: '''Mama Mia! ''(Yoshi appears and kicks away Thunderfoot, protecting Mario. Thunderfoot prepares to stab Yoshi.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''Thunderfoot, stop!!! ''(Yoshi Chief appears, carries on a platform by two other Yoshis.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''Young Yoshi. Why do you side with the invaders and not you fellow brethren? ''(Yoshi talks.) We are fighting to protect our land from our enemies. Now step aside. (Yoshi talks again.) Unexpected Reunion 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''Did you say………………Mario? ''(Yoshi Chief and Mario look at each other.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''I can’t believe it. It really IS Mario!!! I hardly recognized you with that big moustache. My, look how you’ve grown. It’s been such a long time. Do you remember me? ''(Mario thinks.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''I had a feeling you wouldn’t. You were only a baby when we parted ways. I am the Yoshi that helped you get back home when you landed on this island. '''MARIO: '''Woah! '''YOSHI CHIEF: '''My fellow Yoshis. These people are not our enemies. Release them. ''(Yoshis spit out Luigi and release Sonic.) As you can see, I am now the chief of this tribe. And I’ve told everyone the story of our adventures together. It’s good to see that you’ve matured over the years. It seems like only yesterday... (Image of Mario fades to baby Mario on a white background. Camera changes to show Chief Yoshi when he was younger as Baby Mario lands on his head. The scene changes to Chief Yoshi losing Mario because of a Shy Guy and throws eggs and many other objects at him to pop the bubble. Scene changes again to show Yoshi fighting Baby Bowser. Baby Mario's crying leads to Baby Bowser crying, annoying Yoshi. Fade to white and back to present day.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: ' (Sighs) Good times... 'SHADOW: '''I hate to break up this touching reunion, But I have a few questions for you. For a start, Why did you plant that phony Emerald and have your Yoshis attack us? '''SONIC: '''I have to agree with Shadow on this one. I thought you Yoshis were a peace loving race? '''CHIEF YOSHI: '''We ARE a peace loving race. But sadly... Recent events have made a huge impact on our lives. You see, It all started about 5 days ago. ''(Camera changes to show the Yoshi Chief finding the Purple Chaos Emerald.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''I was busy taking one of my morning strolls when I came across this strange purple stone. '''SHADOW: '''Purple Stone? Sounds to me like a Chaos Emerald. '''YOSHI CHIEF: '''Chaos Emerald? '''SONIC: '''We’ll explain everything later. Please continue with your story. '''YOSHI CHIEF: '''Anyway, the stone was unlike anything I had seen before. Drawing me toward it’s light. ''(Image changes to the Yoshi Chief being atacked by Shy Guys.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''But as soon as I picked up the stone, I was then attacked by a mob of Spear guys. I lacked the physique to deal with them, so I had no choice but to run away. But the spear guys were faster, and quickly caught up and backed into a corner. ''(Image changes to the Yoshi Chief holding the Purple Chaos Emerald, which begins to glow.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''When the situation look it’s bleakest, the stone started to glow radiantly, sending the spear guys into a panic and scaring them away. Thus saving my life. ''(Image changes to the Yoshi Chief back at his tribe, with the Chaos Emerald on top of a statue.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''I took it back to my village and showed it to the rest of the tribe. Telling them about how the stone save my life. I then came to the conclusion that the great Yoshis of old sent it down from the Heavens as a good luck charm. And it was mounted atop the golden Yoshi statue in the village. Sadly, Good luck was the last thing it brought us... ''(Image changes to show five strange Yoshis with sunglasses and collars around their neck.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''A few days later, 5 strange Yoshis from the outside world appeared, and requested to see the stone I had found. Not one to turn down guests, I was happy to oblige. ''(Image changes to the Yoshi Chief staring at a silhouette of an Axem Ranger.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''Little did I know, these outsiders weren’t Yoshis at all. And they attacked our village with a massive Warship. Taking the stone and capturing most of my tribe. The Yoshis that didn’t get away were soon enslaved by these outsiders. And is now being forced to dig up our homes for more Stones like the one I found a few days earlier. '''SHADOW: '''Those fools. They can’t dig up Chaos Emeralds from the ground. '''CHIEF YOSHI: '''But they don’t know that. And now our tribe is suffering because of it. ''(Images changes back to the present day.) Me and the Yoshis you see before you are the only ones that escaped. And we plotted to capture our oppressors by planting fake stones around the island. Sadly, we didn’t count on you guys coming here for them. I apologize for the mix up. '''SONIC: No biggie. Accidents happen, right? As for your oppressors, We’ll take care of them. CHIEF YOSHI: 'You mean, you guys are willing to help us despite what has happened? '''MARIO: ' (snaps fingers) Let's go! 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''Thank you. I appreciate it. ''(Two Yoshis arrive with the throne and Yoshi Chief gets on.) We’ll lead all of you to the village. Follow us. (Everyone walks off screen.) 'E. GADD: '''Uhmm…..Hello?……….guys? ''(Camera shifts to E. Gadd still in the net.) Wait! Don’t go without me!!! Liberation (Scene changes to another part of the island, where members of the Yoshi Tribe are digging into the dirt with pickaxes. Zoom out to show Mario and the Yoshi Chief looking at them. Camera shifts to show Yoshi, Sonic, Shadow, E. Gadd, and Luigi further in the woods. Luigi is sipping tea.) 'E. GADD: '''Oh deary me, All that swing and swaying has made me queasy. *urf* '''YOSHI CHIEF: '''Just look at the, Mario. My poor tribe reduced to mere slaves by these vile people. We have tried many times to free them, but our enemies possess far more advanced technology and battle skills. I just hope you can succeed where we have failed... '''SONIC: '''Hey. No sweat. We’ll get them out in no time. Isn’t that right, Mario? '''MARIO: ' (gives a thumbs up) Yahoo! 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''In any case. I can’t seem to spot our enemies anywhere. I think now is a good time to strike. '''SONIC: '''Then we have not time to lose. Let’s move it! ''(Heroes run off screen.) 'YOSHI CHIEF: '''Be careful, my friends... ''(Mario runs to a Yoshi and breaks his chain with a hammer. Sonic spins next to the chain to break it. Shadow uses Chaos Control, and Yoshi ground pounds the chain. Luigi attempts to hit the chain with a hammer, but the ball is revealed to be a Chain Chomp, scaring Luigi.) (Scene changes to breaking chains. Camera shifts to show Yoshi Chief, Professor E. Gadd, and Thunderfoot, walking by the freed Yoshi Tribe toward the heroes.) Axem Rangers 'SONIC: ' Is that all of them? 'E. GADD: ' Yup. According to Chief Yoshi's records. Everyone is present and accounted for. 'YOSHI CHIEF: ' My Friends. No mere words can express how truly grateful we are. We're in your debt. 'SONIC: ' Don't thank us just yet, Chief. We still have to deal with your captors. Not to mention finding that... 'SHADOW: ' Chaos Emerald!!! (Camera shifts to show Chaos Emerald on top of a golden Yoshi statue.) 'SONIC: ' I got it! (Zooms away and kicks up dust on Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, making Mario cough.) (Sonic runs to the statue, but the emerald is stolen by the Koopa Bros.) 'RED NINJAKOOPA: '''YOINK!!! '''SONIC: '''No!! '''RED NINJAKOOPA: ' Duuuuude. Score one more for the KOOPA BROS!!! 'SONIC: '''Great! Not these bozo's again. ''(Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow run up to Sonic.) 'SHADOW: ' What are you talking about? Idiot!!! The only reason we came to this dino infested rock was so we could find those stupid turtles in the first place! 'SONIC: '''Oh Yeah... I forgot... '''RED NINJAKOOPA: '''Heeeeyyy. Look who it isn't, bros. It's those losers we creamed the other day. '''YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: '''Dude, I'm surprised they got here so quickly, considering the beating we gave them. '''BLACK NINJAKOOPA: '''Dude, we would've gotten here sooner if you weren't holding that gadget upside down. '''YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: '''Don't blame me dude. This is like "totally righteous technology" maaaaan. ''(holds the Emerald Radar upside down.) 'SONIC: '''Hey DUUUDES! That "totally righteous technology" belongs to us, MAAAANNN! '''SHADOW: '''You punks got lucky last time. But you won't fluke a second victory. Now hand over that Chaos emerald and that radar if you wanna keep your shells! '''RED NINJAKOOPA: '''Dude, nobody disses the Koopa bros!!! As for our "Righteous Gem of power". This baby ain't going nowhere. ''(Emerald dissappears from Red Ninjakoopa's hand. Koopa Bros. freak out.) 'RED NINJAKOOPA: '''OUR RIGHTEOUS GEM OF POWER IS GONE!!! '''SONIC: '''Alright, Shadow! Way to go with that Chaos Control, buddy! '''SHADOW: '''Sonic, I didn't do anything. And NEVER call me your "buddy". '''SONIC: '''Huh? If you didn't take the Chaos Emerald, Then who.........? ''(Luigi looks up and screams.) 'SONIC: '''What's up Luigi? ''(The other heroes look up to see a flying ship in the sky. Zoom in to see a red robot standing on the deck. He teleports down to the island next to four other robots.) 'AXEM RED: '''We fight for evil! '''AXEM BLACK: '''We live for disorder! '''AXEM GREEN: '''We like what we do! '''AXEM YELLOW: '''We eat donuts! '''AXEM PINK: '''We wear the trendiest clothes! '''AXEM RED: '''We are....(All five spin their axes and turn to face the camera)'' The Axem Rangers X! '''SONIC: '''What the heck? Koopa bros? Axem Rangers X? These guys are crawling out of the woodwork! '''YOSHI CHIEF: It's them! Those are the ones who enslaved my tribe! 'SONIC: '''So these Axem Rangers are the guys responsible? No problem. Just leave these chumps to us! '''AXEM RED: '''Well, lookie here, team. We are barely gone for ten minutes and we already have intruders swarming across our island trying to steal our "Amethyst of Might". '''GREEN NINJAKOOPA: '''Dude, I swear those punks just ripped off our intro. '''RED NINJAKOOPA: '''YO! I don't know who you are or where you're from. But you'd better give back our "Righteous gem of power" if you don't wanna get Shellshocked. '''SHADOW: ' (Bursts with energy. The other heroes freak out at his explosion.) INCOMPETANT MORONS!!! IT'S CALLED A CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULLS!!!! 'AXEM BLACK: '''My, my, These guys sure have attitude problems. '''AXEM YELLOW: '''They won't be so cocky once I slice off their big mouths. '''AXEM RED: '''We'll call it whatever we wanna call it. And there's nothing you can do about it. ''(Zoom in on Axem Red) Hold the phone...... (Camera shifts to close up of Mario.) 'AXEM RED: '''My, it's a small world after all. It's our old buddy Mario. '''AXEM BLACK: '''Did you say Mario? I still owe him a knuckle sandwich from our last encounter. '''AXEM YELLOW: '''Speaking of Sandwiches, I'm hungry. How about we grab a bite at McGoombas? ''(Axem Red and Axem Pink faint. Green and Black get annoyingly startled) 'AXEM GREEN: '''Imbecile! Is food all you ever think about? Ya big lummocks! '''SONIC: '''Wow Mario, you sure are popular with the villains, aren'tcha? ''(A thought bubble appears from Mario that shows smaller versions of the Axem Rangers X. The thought bubble disappears and Mario speaks Italian to the Axem Rangers.) 'AXEM RED: '''Pretty Snazzy, huh? Master Smithy was kind enough to revive and upgrade us after our last encounter. Then tasked us to patrol the Mushroom Kingdom in search of a suitable power source so we may restore his powers.(Zoom in on Axem Red with the Chaos Emerald)'' That's where the amethyst comes into the plan. After invading the island and studying this stone. We found out it was capable of generating large amounts of power. But one won't be enough to restore Master Smithy to full capacity. So we forced the native dinosaurs to dig up the island in order to find more of them. 'SONIC: ' (chuckles) Well, you guys have been wasting your time if you think you can find any more here. Chaos Emeralds are from a different dimension. Plus, there are only seven in existence. 'YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: '''Yeah, And we're the ones that stole the gadget that finds them. heh heh! '''RED NINJAKOOPA: '''Dude! Don't tell them about the radar you big dope. '''AXEM RED: '''I see. Something tells me we're all after the same thing. ''(Axem Rangers take a fighting stance.) So in that case. We'll fight all of you for it. Winners take all. (Koopa Bros. take a fighting stance.) 'RED NINJAKOOPA: '''Dude! I hope you have life insurance. You're gonna need it when we're done with ya. ''(Heroes take a fighting stance.) 'SONIC: '''Don't blink. Or you'll miss the part where we kicked your butts!!! '''E. GADD: '''Chief Yoshi, I think now is a good time to seek shelter. This could get pretty rough. '''YOSHI CHIEF: '''I agree. Let's leave this matter in the hands of the pros. ''(Turns to heroes.) Good luck my friends. Show them what you're made of. The Big Brawl (The heroes, Koopa Bros, and Axem Rangers all charge toward a central location. When they collide a huge dust cloud appears and everyone jumps into the air. The scene changes to Sonic and Black Ninjakoopa fighting Axem Black and Green. Sonic knocks the Koopa Bros. into the two Axem Rangers, but is attacked from behind by Axem Yellow, who slams him toward the ground. Shadow enters and attacks Axem Yellow with kicks and red lightning.) 'SHADOW: '''Chaos... Beam! ''(Shadow knocks Axem Yellow away. Green Ninjakoopa tries to attack him, but Shadow knocks him upward and away from him. Yoshi continues to knock away Green Ninjakoopa, but Axem Pink shows up behind him. Yellow and Green Ninjakoopa surround the both of them, and attack them multiple times until Axem Pink falls off the screen. Yoshi grabs Green Ninjakoopa with his mouth and shoots it at Yellow Ninjakoopa, following up with a Flutter Jump and a ground pound to Green Ninjakoopa.) (Camera changes to show Mario and Luigi fighting Red Ninjakoopa and Axem Ranger Red. Everyone is able to get some hits on each other, until the Mario Bros. use their hammers to send the other two into the woods below. Mario follows them down and attacks Red Ninjakoopa before Axem Red attacks both of them. Luigi saves Mario by pushing Axem Red into the ground. Luigi throws him at Red Ninjakoopa. Mario kicks away Axem Red, and Luigi uses an uppercut on Red Ninjakoopa that produces lightning and sends him flying high into the air.) 'RED NINJAKOOPA: '''BROS!!! REGROUP!!! ''(Koopa Bros come to him.) These Dudes are tougher than we originally thought. (Pulls out Yellow Chaos Emerald) So I'd say it's Gem power time!!! (Zoom in on Yellow Chaos Emerald. Emerald fades to Red Chaos Emerald being held by Mecha Sonic.) 'MECHA SONIC: '''Finally, Two more Emeralds have appeared out to sea. Time to collect what is rightfully mine. ''(Mecha Sonic spins into a ball and flies toward the island.) (Camera shifts to Mecha Sonic flying over a large body of water.) 'NARRATOR: '''As our heroes do battle against the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers, Mecha Sonic speeds towards the island hoping to add 2 more emeralds to his collection. Can our heroes beat their foes in time before Mecha Sonic arrives? Or will the metallic tyrant get another step closer to his ultimate goal. Don't miss the next thrilling installment of SUPER MARIO BROS Z! ''(Cue End Credits) Troubles on Yoshi's Island